


THE SPICE IN YOUR MUNDANE LIFE

by smileyjeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, High School, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, football player!mark, i also wrote this in about an hour lol, markhyuck, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: donghyuck was bored with high school boys. cue mark lee, another high school boy.





	THE SPICE IN YOUR MUNDANE LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same universe as my norenmin oneshot (love is hard) and in that one markhyuck were already together, so for all who read that, here's how they got together :) dw if you haven't read that this can stand alone

“Hyuckie have you ever thought that maybe you should stick to one boyfriend for more than a week?” Jaemin asked, twirling a strand of bubblegum pink hair between his fingers while chewing a stick of gum of the same flavor. Renjun was draped over his shoulders looking extremely bored with their conversation. 

“I had the last one for a week and a half!” Donghyuck protested.

“Yeah and he was a college boy too!” Jaemin continued, “You’re like a professional slut now.” 

“I am not!” Donghyuck screeched seeming entirely offended he’d just been accused as such even though to outsiders it really looked like it. 

“You’re not a slut Hyuckie!” Chenle exclaimed, giving Donghyuck a loving squeeze around his middle, “Don’t slut shame that’s mean.” He said, directed at Jaemin, pouting a little as he did so. 

“Thank you!” Donghyuck said exasperatedly, “Renjun tell your demon boyfriend to stop being mean to me.” Renjun lazily flicked his eyes up to Donghyuck and then with a sigh straightened himself up and turned to look at Jaemin. 

“He’s fragile Jaems,” Renjun said, “Don’t be too mean.” 

“Hey!” 

“Okay really though,” Jaemin carried on, ignoring Renjun who started peppering kisses all over his neck and jaw, “What’s the point of dating if you keep breaking up with everyone you date? I mean you’ve been through all the gay guys in school besides Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, and myself, and now you’re on grindr and are getting together with college kids. Are you ever gonna have a stable relationship? Because I’m pretty sure it’s not healthy to go through boyfriend after boyfriend.” 

“Okay mom I get it. I just like the attention y’know? But I just get so bored with everyone. And it’s not my fault they practically fall at my feet.” 

“Wow,” Jaemin said, “Just, wow.” 

“Anyways I’ve got a date tonight.” Donghyuck opened the compact mirror he always kept on hand and inspected his face, “Well more like right after school we’re going for a movie and I’ve got a sneaking suspicion he wants to try and get in my pants so I’ll have to find a way to get out of that…”

“You could just, oh I don’t know, cancel?” Renjun told him sarcastically. 

“But then if I’m wrong I’ll miss out on the chance of a boyfriend,” Donghyuck retorted, “It won’t be that hard don’t worry about it.” Renjun, Jaemin, and Chenle just sighed and let Donghyuck do whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t listen to them anyway. 

❧

Apparently the guy’s name was Lucas. Or at least that’s what Donghyuck called him so that’s what everyone thought. He hadn’t been trying to feel Donghyuck up and so Donghyuck started going out with him. This time, his friends had bets going for how long it would last. Jeno said three days, Jaemin said seven, Renjun five, and Chenle gave him the benefit of the doubt with nine. Three days later was when Mark Lee walked into Donghyuck’s homeroom and the latter promptly broke up with Lucas over text. 

“That is so not fair Jeno you knew a new potentially gay boy was coming before we made bets!” Renjun exclaimed, “That’s definitely cheating.” 

“Too bad I won now pay up.” Jeno extended his hand with a cheeky grin as Jaemin and Renjun both glared at him from the side. They slapped money in his hands,

“You’re using that to pay for something for us,” Jaemin said, not asking, “I don’t know what yet but you are.”

“Like hell-!” Both of them raised an eyebrow as if to ask him if he really wanted to go there, “Y-Yeah okay.”

“Aw is Jeno being bullied again?” Donghyuck crooned, coming to join the others on the bleachers for lunch. 

“Aw has Donghyuck just broken up with boyfriend number thirteen?” Jeno fired back. 

“No!” Donghyuck exclaimed. Then he more curtly added, “I did it this morning.” 

“Over text?” Jaemin asked, “Damn that’s harsh.”

“We were only dating for three days, which by the way hardly counts as dating, he should learn to be a man and deal with it,” Donghyuck snapped, gluing his eyes to Mark Lee’s figure running laps around the track for gym class, “God he’s hot.” 

“He’s trying out for the football team,” Jeno said, “I’ll make sure to tell him to stay away from you.” 

“I’m a sucker for an athlete.” Donghyuck sighed dreamily, not even hearing the latter part of Jeno’s words. 

“Correction, you’re a sucker for anyone who tells you you’re pretty.” Renjun said. Donghyuck just smirked,

“Right you are. How long do you think it’ll take me to get him to date me?” 

❧

“So, Mark Lee, mysterious new boy on campus, apparently trying out for the football team, can’t tell if you’re a proper jock or are actually one of those decent ones, but I love the face, gorgeous job really.” Mark looked to the side and raised a curious eyebrow at the boy with the flaming red hair and pretty eyes who sat next to him in homeroom. His lemongrass and vanilla perfume wafted off him like a brisk summer day. 

“That would be me, yes,” He replied, “Do you do that with everyone or just me?” 

“Only people I think deserve it.” Donghyuck said. 

“And what exactly did I do to deserve that?” 

“Well, you moved I’m assuming and got your cute little ass enrolled in our dump of a public school.” 

Mark just smiled, “I think the school is rather nice actually.” 

❧

“He ignored my flirting!” Donghyuck fumed, “No one ignores me, I’m pretty!” 

“Hey, tone it down princess I’m trying to not lose my hearing today.” 

“Shut up Renjun,” Donghyuck spat, angrily watching Mark run laps again, “I mean the least he could do was say thank you and offer to show me his gratitude in the form of a coffee date.” 

“Maybe he’s straight.” Jeno suggested. Donghyuck actually laughed,

“Trust me, he’s not.” 

❧

It took way too much energy to get Mark to fall in love with him. Donghyuck flirted every day, he thought of witty things to say that succeeded in making Mark laugh, but never anything else. He complimented Mark’s outfit every single day, he outright complimented his face every single day. And Mark wasn’t budging. In fact, Mark’s reaction was worse than any reaction Donghyuck had ever gotten before. Mark started flirting back. He made Donghyuck blush and made his heart flutter, which were two new occurrences that he hated. 

“Alright Mark fucking Lee I’ve had it with you and your constant attacks.” Donghyuck growled, cornering the unfairly handsome boy after school on his way to football practice because of course he made the team. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Don’t play innocent you demon I know what you’re up to and it’s not gonna work.” 

“Would you care to fill me in on what it is that I’m apparently ‘up to’?” Mark asked ever so innocently. 

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck huffed after a long pause that he spend staring angrily at Mark’s chest while he tried to think of something logical to say, “But you need to stop being so fucking charming, and funny, and adorable, and hot, and for fucks sake stop being so flirty!” 

“What ever did I do to you dear Donghyuck?” Mark was just pushing his buttons at this point and Donghyuck’s fists balled in annoyance,

“You made me get all gushy and-!” Donghyuck groaned dramatically, “I can’t even talk about this I hate it. You made me the softie Mark Lee and I never gave you permission to do that so stop it.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Now Mark was smiling fondly at him and Donghyuck’s cheeks burned.

“You think you’re so cool don’t you? I bet Jeno tells you all about how mad you make me, doesn't he? That bitch thinks he’s so great because he’s got a stable relationship with not only one boy, but two, and meanwhile I’m going through boys like I go through lip gloss and in case you were wondering Mark Lee, that’s often. And then you come here and you wanna just ruin my system of making boys love me just to give me attention by ignoring me and then having the audacity to make me feel things? I hate you.” 

“Are you done?” Donghyuck stared at Mark with a scowl and huffed after a long second, crossing his arms over his chest,

“No, I can’t stand-.”

“Shut up Donghyuck,” Donghyuck was cut off by Mark doing the most cheesy thing he could possibly do, which of course was kissing him. And instead of being happy and melting like all the movies, Donghyuck planted his hands hard on Mark’s chest and roughly pushed him away, “You were saying?” Mark asked, not fazed by Donghyuck in the slightest. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t stand how you’re so interesting and completely not boring like literally every other human ever and hang on, fuck you.” Now Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shirt collar to pull him into another kiss, this time one that he actually reciprocated quite intensely not that Mark would complain. 

“Are you done being ridiculously angry at me now?” Mark asked just a little breathlessly when they parted for the second time. Donghyuck blushed and still hated it, but he smiled a little this time.

“Maybe.” He said slyly. 

“Hmm,” Mark pecked Donghyuck’s lips one more time before pushing himself off the wall he’d been trapped against, “Well I’ll just have to take you to coffee to make it up to you. Yes, Jeno talks. Unless of course you want to go somewhere else for our first date?” 

“Coffee’s fine.” Donghyuck squeaked, slightly stunned. 

“Great!” Mark beamed, “Hang around, I’ll meet you after practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: rosyzzico


End file.
